A Reoccurring Redhead
by TheOverlookedFangirlingSwiftie
Summary: Ten years after Judgement Day, Gibbs Team is getting a Probie. This one has a certain color hair - red, looks just like Jenny and has the same initials: J.S. The dead Director's doppelgänger is here, and the entire team is learning what they mean to each other, and what the ones who are no longer here mean to them. They set off to reunite the family. Tiva, McAbby Remembering Jibbs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! My name used to be , sorry if that threw anyone off. Enjoy this Tiva/McAbby filled story. NOTHING BELONGS TO ME! Except the name I thought of: Jenna Emily Straton.**

**_This takes place Spring 2018. (Season 15)_**

_Timothy McGee's Perspective:_

As I walked into the bullpen, I knew something was wrong. Between the furious look on Gibbs' face and the anxious one on Tony's, I got the message. Gibbs was _already_ really mad. Desperate for some humor, I joked, "Which rule did Tony break this time?"

Tony almost smiled, but quickly caught himself. "I didn't do anything, Tim."

"Wow, something's really up. You called me Tim." I am surprised.

"Sit, McGee. I need to talk to Vance." Gibbs goes up to his office.

"Is this because of the date? Is this going to be all day?" I really should've taken today off. I regret I decided not to.

"What's up with the date?" Tony looks confused.

"Um..." I instantly regret bringing it up. "10 years ago today, you and..." my voice breaks. "...were cleaning up a cafe in the middle of a desert."

Recognition flickers on Tony's face. "Oh..." is his only response. We sit in silence, remembering. Tony speaks up again, "It's more than that, though. Check your email."

When I log on to my computer, a red icon pops up. It reads: ONE UNREAD URGENT MESSAGE. When I click on it, my jaw drops at what I see. It reads:

Team Leader: Special Agent Leroy Gibbs

Senior Field Agent: Special Agent Tony DiNozzo

Current Other Members: Special Agent Timothy McGee

Past Members: Agent Kaitlin Todd, Dead

Special Agent Ziva David, Resigned

Agent Eleanor Bishop, Retired

All the names had pictures after them. That's not what shocked me. On the last line for our team, it read:

New Members: Probationary Status Agent Jenna Straton

Next to that name was a picture of a redhead duplicate of our dear departed Director. My voice is shaky, when I ask, "Are we really getting a Probie? Who looks like..." My voice breaks again.

Tony says, "I'm still being punished, ten years later."

I jump to his defense, "It wasn't your fault then. It's not now. Plus she's ..." I look pointedly at the desk across from Tony's. "...not here anymore."

At that moment, Gibbs slams the alive Director's door. He runs quickly down the stairs. "I don't know how many times I have to tell him. DON'T GIVE ME REDHEAD! Especially after ten years ago." He says angrily, speaking to Vance, even though there is no way Vance could hear him or care.

"Hey boss? Did you see her picture?" Tony holds out Agent Straton's file.

Gibbs takes it and looks at it for only a second. Dropping it onto his desk with a big SLAM! He groans. "Ten years, Jen. To the day, I would know. You're going to haunt me like this? Now?"

Just as he finishes his rant, the elevator bings. Out of it steps our new Probie, Jenna Straton. "Agent Gibbs? I'm your new Agent, Jenna Emily Straton." She asks, her red hair framing her face.

"That's me. That's your desk." He points to mine.

"uh, Boss?" I protest.

"Uh uh. That one..." He points to the empty one, "is getting new software thingys. I need my tech guy on the fastest computer."

"Yes, boss." I turn to Jenna. "My stuff will be moved by tomorrow, ..." I pause, not knowing what to call her.

"It's Jen or Jenna, either one." She supplies.

"Jenna." I decide, not wanting to trouble Gibbs more.

"I'll warn you, Jenna..." Tony's lips curl around the unfamiliar name. "Gibbs'll call you Straton."

"It's no big deal. Oh, and McGee?" She says, peering at my nameplate through her reading glasses. "The stuff's not a big deal."

"I know. Make yourself at home. I'll introduce you to our forensic scientist." I volunteer.

"Abigail Scuito?" The redhead asks.

"Yeah, You know her?" I ask, cautiously.

"I've read some of her papers, that's it." Jenna covers quickly.

"Let's head down."

The elevator ride was awkward, to say the least. To Jenna's credit, we weren't being very friendly.

Finally, she speaks up, "Is black like a _thing_ for the team?"

Her question catches me off guard. I look down, I'm wearing a black polo. Gibbs was wearing a black tee and a black jacket. Tony was also wearing a black tee. "Uh, no. Iy's kind of a coincidence. It's in remembrance. It will be back to normal tomorrow." I say quickly, hoping to cover up my ignorance.

"Okay."

When the elevator dings for the lab, I lead us in. "What's up Timmy? Is this about last night?" She starts.

"No." I quickly answer, not wanting Jenna to report anything to Gibbs. Abby and I have just gotten back together and I don't want to jinx it.

She sees Jenna. "The Director! She's back! Jibblets might actually happen." She engulfs Jenna in a tight bear hug. When she releases, she sees my face.

"Uh, Abby. That's not the Director. This is Probationary Status Agent Jenna Emily Straton. Tony's new Probie. This isn't the Director." I repeat again. The disappointed look on her face pains me. "I know, I miss her, too."

"Oh Okay." Abby's face falls. "She should go see Ducky, if she's new."

"On our way." I pretend to flip a hat as I bade her good-bye.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. BTW, does anyone know what the ages of the characters would be? This is 2018, remember? I need Gibbs, Tony, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, Ziva, Jenny and Ellie. Please comment if you do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Thanks for the ages, I'll work them in. Anyways, I love this chapter, so here it is.**

Jenna and I get in the elevator and ride to autopsy. "Who's Ducky?" Jenna asks me as the elevator doors open.

"That would be me. Doctor Donald Mallard, at your..." My favorite ME's voice stops. "Well, well, well, the legend returns, pleased to have you back, Jennifer."

I roll my eyes and start again. "This is not the Director, Ducky. This is Jenna Emily Straton, the new Probie on our team."

"My apologies, Jenna, is it?" Ducky sighs.

"Yeah, but why does everyone think I'm Vance? We look nothing alike!" She wonders aloud.

"It's not Vance we think you look like. Our former Director, Jenny Shepard, looks exactly like you." Ducky chuckles.

"Really?" She seems dumbstruck."Plus, you are the first redhead that Gibbs has kept. In the past 10 years, Vance has tried to give him 3 others, none of them stayed long." I point out.

"Really?" She repeats.

"Yeah, Gibbs has an, uh, reputation with redheads, so yeah." I trail off, not knowing what to say.

"Reputation?" She echoes.

Before I have a chance to respond, Gibbs walks in. Obviously not seeing us, he groans.

"Whatever it is, Jethro, I'm sure it can wait until I send Timothy, Jenna and Jimmy out." Ducky guesses.

Gibbs nods and we all leave. Quickly, I call Abby. "Hack the feed, Autopsy." I order.

We run up to her lab. When we get there, she's staring at her computer. "No-one said anything yet. Caff-Pow?" She offers one to us.

I accept, but Jenna doesn't. She only holds up her coffee cup.

Suddenly, Gibbs groans on the feed. "Duckman, it's Jen's doppelgänger. It's been 10 years, but she's still punishing me."

"I'm sorry, Jethro. You're going to have to deal with this one."

"It's been ten years. Jen's dead. I can't look at anyone, much less a redhead, without seeing her. It's Shannon all over again, but I could of saved her. I should of saved her. I am, I mean was, her partner after all." Gibbs groans.

"I know and I don't know why Vance gave you a redhead, especially that redhead. You have to deal, though. Jennifer's gone, she's not punishing you." The Scotsman pleads.

"Sure feels like it. All I can think about is the letter. It's sitting in my basement. I read it every night."

"Which one?" Ducky asks.

"The one she actually wrote. 'Dear Jethro' doesn't count. The 'Dear John' letter she left me on the plane from Paris." Gibbs snaps angrily, "I can't do this, Duck. I haven't dated anyone in 10 years. Every time I turn around, I only see her. This Probie isn't helping much."

"I'm sorry, Jethro. She's gone. It's not our fault you waited to tell her how you felt." Ducky looks at Gibbs sympathetically.

"Waited? That implies that I told her." Gibbs pointed out.

"You never told her? Jethro!" Ducky scolds him.

"What was I supposed to say? 'Hey, Jen. I never really got over you. I'm in love with you and you hate me. Oh yeah, I'll have my case reports in by Monday.'?" Gibbs sulks, not caring about his confession to Ducky.

"Jethro, I'm sorry she's gone. Go make something out of that Probie you have. Then, if you can't stand NCIS, go to Mike." Ducky says remorsefully.

"I can't leave. Work's a distraction." Before Ducky can respond to that, Gibbs' phone rings. "Gibbs." He snaps angrily.

Since it was on speaker, we all could hear it. "Special Agent Gibbs, there's been a double homicide on 32nd street. One appears to be a Petty Officer. The other is unknown. Get to it!" Vance's voice echoes in the emptiness of Autopsy. Gibbs says, in normal volume, "Gear Up!"

"Jethro, they cannot hear you." Ducky says.

"Of course they can. Abby hacked the feed here." He explains.

We all look at each other. We're screwed. Gibbs is going to kill us. Abby quickly kills the feed and I look up at the others. "We're dead."

Tony nods gravely, then speaks up. "At least we should follow orders and gear up!" Tony suggests.

We quickly do and head out to the truck. Gibbs is waiting for us and he looks angrier than he did earlier. He throws the keys to Tony. I volunteer to ride in the ME van with Ducky and Palmer, so Jenna didn't have to ride in the back. The ride was uneventful, and since Ducky didn't let Palmer drive, we got there on time. After years of practice, his navigation skills haven't gotten any better. When we go there, Tony was nowhere to be seen and Jenna looked puzzled, but was canvasing. Gibbs was bent over a male petty officer, laying face down in a giant pool of blood. He handed the camera at me and I went to search for the second victim. Laying about 25 feet away, I found her. She was laying face-up in another pool of blood, just as big. When I saw her face, my world shattered. It was a very familiar female's face.

"Ziva?" I asked, my voice shaking, unsure who I was speaking to.  
><strong>AN: Call me evil, I don't** **care. I really do love this chapter. I am posting another update within a week, so don't get your panties in a twist, 'Kay? Thanks for reviewing, if you do. Bye for now! K**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Told ya you'd get another update. Sorry for the cliffy last time. Here it is:**

My hands shaking, I take a picture.

"Hope it was a good picture, McGee. You can keep that one. You delete those other ones of me?" The voice shocks me.

Slowly, the face-up female gets to her knees and groans. She is covered in blood and has what looks like a bullet graze in her side, where her shirt has ridden up. I look at it, but she quickly pulls her shirt down. Then she stands up and seeing my dumbstruck face jokes, "Miss me?"

"Ziva?" This time it comes out more like a question. "What... Why..." I cannot form a coherent sentence right now.

"Hello, Tim. I'll give my statement to..." Her voice trails off at the sight of Jenna. "Shalom, Jenny."

I roll my eyes and start again. "This isn't the Director, Ziva. This is Jenna Emily Straton. She's our new Probie. It's her first day."

Ziva just laughs. Turning to Jenna, she asks, "What time did you get here this morning?"

"10 o'clock, Ma'am." Jenna replies nervously.

"No ma'am, I'm not that old yet, you have a couple years on me. I got you beat by 5 hours. How many languages do you speak?" Ziva smirks.

"Uh, 4. English, Russian, French and Arabic." Jenna lists.

" I know 7. Jenny only knew 3 when I met her. I taught Jenny Arabic." Ziva boasts.

Jenna says, "أوه حقا ؟ هذا هو نوع من باردة ، ولكن غريب. و انني اكبر سنا مما كنت، لقد تم القيام فرق عمل لثمانية عشر عاما." (Translation from Arabic: Oh really? That's kind of cool, but weird. And I am older than you, I've been doing task forces for eighteen years.)

I just look at her confused.

Almost instantaneously, Ziva smirks. She fires back,"هذا وقتا طويلا . كنت وجيني هي تماما مثل التوائم ، انها نوع من زاحف ." (Translation form Arabic: That's a long time. You and Jenny are just like twins, It's kind of creepy. )

I was pretty sure they were talking about me, so I was anxious to split up the conversation. I look at Ziva, "Gibbs'll take your statement. Head to the van. I'll go find Tony." Then, I look at Jenna, "Continue canvasing, we still have a murder."

They, luckily, follow my instructions. I head out to go find Tony. When I do find him, I'm not shocked by his appearance. He's sitting on a curb, his face in his hands, sobbing. He thinks Ziva's dead, I realize. "Tony?" I ask.

"Go away." He says angrily.

"She's not dead." I explain.

"Oh yeah?" He turns on me. "You going to tell me that's not her? Rule Number 39. There is no such thing as a coincidence. You going to tell me I have to see her move again?"

"No, Tony. I'm going to tell you SHE'S NOT DEAD. She was acting. She's alive and waiting for you at the van." I explain.

Tony sobers up. Wiping the tears from his cheeks, he stands up. He runs to the van.

I sigh, When will those two tell each other they're in love? Their game was cute at first, but it got old quickly.

Seeing him, Ziva throws her arms around him and gives him an Abby-sized bear hug. Then, she stiffens and looks away from him. He doesn't notice the blood now soaking into his clothes. He just stares at Ziva. Then, as if struck by lightning, he begins to freak out. "Oh god, Ziva! Are you hurt? Do you have to go to the hospital? Where have you been? Oh god, I've missed you."

She bursts out laughing. "You're ridiculous, Tony. I've missed you, too, my little hairy butt. I'm not hurt, just scrapes and bruises." She smiles.

"Sorry sweetcheeks, but with your record, I'm getting a doctor to verify that." He turns around "DUCKY!" He calls.

Ducky walks over, "Yes, Anthony?"

He points at Ziva. Ducky gapes. "Miss David?"

"It's me, Doctor. Tony here wants you to look me over."

As Ducky begins to wash the blood off her, I walk over to Tony. "Hey, can we talk?"

He nods, and we move out of earshot of Jenna, who has finished canvasing.

"You need to tell her." I say bluntly.

"No. She'll castrate me." He worries.

"No, she won't, You already have pet names for each other." I point out.

"Fine." He concedes, and stalks off. I am about to follow him when my phone buzzes, it's Abby.

My phone looks like this:

Abby: You got a case?

ME: Yeah, babe. On Jenna's first day.

Abby: Ouch. I love you. Telling Gibbs today?

(We've been dating for 9 months. I was going to tell Gibbs today.)

ME: Not Anymore. Because of Director, Jenna and other things. Love you too.

I pick up the phone.

"Something I can help you with?" I joke.

"What other stuff?" She asks, frantically.

"You'll see. We're heading back now. Bye, love you."

"Love ya."

I hang up, not trusting myself to keep quiet about Ziva. Abby will find out soon.

**A/n: Two updates in one day. You guys are really lucky. Please review, it means a lot to me. I gave you some McAbby action here. A bit of Tiva, too, but that will be more later on. What do you think? Let me know in a PM or a review. Thanks for reading. K**


	4. Chapter 4: Nobody Compares

**A/N: So, I'm back. Ta-da! I don't own NCIS or "Nobody Compares" (You'll See). Why no reviews? Do I heave to beg? PLEASE? Consider it done. BTW, song lyrics are in italics. Here's Chapter 4, remember we're in Tim's perspective:**

This time, Gibbs ordered me to ride in the van with him, leaving Tony and Ziva in the ME van. I don't blame him, the tension could be cut easily with one of Ziva's knives. He threw me the keys and told me to put the radio one something he didn't care what, while Jenna got in between us. I did so, and as some unfamiliar notes blasted through the radio, Jenna let out a girlish squeal.

"Ooh, I like this one. Can I turn it up?"

Gibbs nodded, so she did. As the first lyrics came through the speakers, I groaned. I recognized the song. It was a few years old now, and it was by a poppy boy-band called One Direction, but it was one of Sarah's favorites.

_You're so pretty when you cry, when you cry_  
><em>Wasn't ready to hear you say goodbye<em>  
><em>Now you're tearing me apart, tearing me apart<em>  
><em>You're tearing me apart<em>

"Jen..." My boss growls, so low I'm positive that Jenna didn't pick up on it, since she doesn't know Gibbs, like I do.

"You say something?" She asks, and I guess I'm wrong. I realize the meaning behind Gibbs' behavior, he's missing Director Shepard. But I don't think he's missing her as Director, but as his partner, in all senses of the word.

_You're so London your own style, your own style_  
><em>And together we're so good so girl why<em>  
><em>Are you tearing me apart, tearing me apart<em>  
><em>You're tearing me apart<em>  
><em>Did I do something stupid, yeah, girl if I blew it<em>  
><em>Just tell me what I did, let's work through it<em>  
><em>There's gotta be some way to get you to want me like before<em>

Poor Gibbs. This is really affecting him. I look over at him, "You want me to turn it off?" I ask him, but he doesn't respond. The only movement I've seen him do since the song began is he pulled out his wallet, opened the coin section and pulled out a picture folded in fourths. He then unfolded it, and has been staring at it lifelessly ever since. After glancing at the road to avoid an accident, I look at the photo. It's a redhead, obviously. She's in a purple camisole that complements her curves and tight jeans, but that's not what draws me in. It's Director Shepard, about 5 or so years younger and with longer hair than when I first saw her. This must be a picture form when they were partners.

HONK! A driver in front of me puts my attention back on the road. I was swerving and almost hit a light blue Cadillac. Mouthing 'SORRY,' I focus back on the road and try to push the photo out of my mind. The dang song continues playing in the background.

_'Cause no one ever looks so good in a dress_  
><em>And it hurts 'cause I know you won't be mine tonight<em>  
><em>No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile, <em>  
><em>Baby tell me how to make it right<em>  
><em>Now all my friends say it's not really worth it<em>  
><em>But even if that's true<em>  
><em>No one in the world could stop me from not moving on, <em>  
><em>Baby even if I wanted to<em>  
><em>Nobody compares to you<em>

Moving on. I laugh inwardly. Gibbs hasn't done that, though he's told us all to move on twice: after the Director's death, and after Ziva left. Gibbs growls once more, "Can't. Even Steph saw that." I remember that case. His ex-wife number three was a key witness, again, and Ziva _**accidentally **_asked her how marriage was with Gibbs, when he couldn't get over Shannon. Stephanie just looked at us, all confused. Ziva clarified, his first wife, the one who died with Kelly.

Stephanie's eyes got all wide as she asked, "If his first wife was Shannon, who's Jen? That's who I thought his first wife was." Apparently, he never murmured Shannon's name, only Jen's and Kelly's. Once she found out, she accused Gibbs of cheating on her, but he denied it . Of course, his "Jen" was long-gone by that point and he had no chance to be with her. So yeah, he hasn't moved on.

_We're so Paris when we kissed, when we kissed_  
><em>I remember the taste of your lipstick<em>  
><em>Now you're tearing up my heart, tearing up my heart,<em>  
><em>You're tearing up my heart<em>

Paris. That's where it all ended. Where it all went down in flames. I learned that one night, when I went to find Gibbs, cause no-one could get him on his cell. He was down in his basement, drinking scotch. That night I also learned he hasn't drunken a drop of bourbon since she, well died. He sat at his workbench and holding a note reading "Dear Jethro...," he said, to no-one, "Really? Paris? The City of Love is where we ended? That's what you chose, Jen?" So, I walked down the stairs real loud and pretended I never heard him. I remember when we had a case that led us to Paris one time. He just sat there all sullen and never said anything. When I suggested, to Tony, that we go see the Eiffel Tower and other sights, Gibbs almost bit my head off. He said, word for word, "Paris is no place for two NCIS agents to go sightseeing, at least not anymore." Neither Tony nor I asked about it, but we knew something from his past was bothering him. You don't ask the Boss **anything** when something from his past is bothering him.

Then, as if suddenly realizing there was a Probie in the car, I looked at Jenna. There are tears in her eyes that mirror Gibbs' and her big, green eyes seem glassy. "You okay?" I ask her.

Quickly, she blinks away her tears. "Uh, yeah. It's a song that describes my ex, and I didn't realize it would bring up so many memories. Sorry."

I almost laugh at the opportunity she's given me. "Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness."

"Okay. One of Agent Gibbs' rules? His reputation on that proceeds him." She explains.

"Yeah, you want me to turn it off?" I ask, for her sake, as well as Gibbs'.

"Yes, please." So I do, but not before one last look at Gibbs. He seems so fragile, not that I'd ever tell him, but I wish for the first time today that Jenna was Director Shepard, after all.

**A/N: Like? Hate? Let me know. Nicely, no hate please. I'm begging for reviews. Um, yeah. This kind of just jumped in my mind today after hearing the song while surfing YouTube. Sorry if Gibbs is OOC. Anyone interested in me continuing? I can't tell if you guys hate this or not? Please let me know. I'll reply. I'll give you a shout-out in the next chapter if you want. I don't own NCIS or "Nobody Compares" or the lyrics. NCIS is from CBS, "Nobody Compares" is from One Direction. The lyrics are from . Thanks! All for now, K.**


End file.
